Flower Among Thorns
by HeythereYeahyouSMILE
Summary: Soviet times:Prussia is still trapped at Russia's house. He still has managed to keep his sanity but when Russia brings him to the Berlin Wall with West on the other side will he be able to keep on living? Meanwhile, Belarus is having different thoughts about Prussia after finding him alone and injured. Will they be able to find love in their doomed situation?Insinuated rape


**So I've been RPing like crazy and one of the amazing people I RP with RPs Belarus. But get this, she hates Russia and LOVES Prussia! (Which baffled me at first but then i got into it :) ) Therefore, I (as a Prussia RPer) have been converted and she has added PruBel to my list of favorite pairings. (haha yes, guys have pairings just not like fangirl pairings...)**

**So to go along with my new OTP, I've decided to write a fic for PruBel! Enjoy! (... And with the generous help from my friend who was my Russia RPer... Who raped me while on the chat...Don't ask)**

**Additional Notes: I know the Berlin Wall is not a few inches thick but for this story, let's pretend it is. Please don't flame me for getting that detail wrong, I know it's wrong.**

* * *

Prussia opened his ruby eyes to darkness once again. He was still stuck in this hell hole, he realized with a groan. Great.

A slow throbbing pain made itself aware to him that came from his ribs and his legs. Touching each spot gingerly, he felt the ugly bruises that presented themselves very much like a bright red stop sign would. Frowning, he got off the small cloth cot he was allowed to call his bed and shivered. Besides the thin clothing he'd been allowed to wear and the small blanket, there was nothing else to shield him from the cold air that made the tiny hairs on his skin stand to attention. There was nothing to be happy about in this place so he didn't greet the little sun that this place received. Everything about this place had a lack of something, at least for him. Well... Actually he could've just been pitched into the blizzards, but his "master" had to keep control of him... Plus, it was pretty hard to kill a nation, well... Former nation at least.

He was surprised that the master of the house hadn't woken him earlier, but he supposed the massive man had to sleep after a beating too, probably still happily bathed in Prussia's blood.

His stomach growled hungrily, threatening to devour his insides and he tried to not think about how long it had been since he'd last eaten something. But just as he was going to go through with his daily "exercise routine" (just the standard push ups, sit ups etc. to ensure he doesn't get weak), the door popped open and Prussia braced for the worse.

When nothing was thrown at his head or shot at him, Prussia expected a close range weapon which would cause a lot of damage. But when no one came in, Prussia though if his "master" was playing a game with him.

"... I brought food and water. Don't attack me, or I'll cut your hands off." said a soft voice. None of the other nations forced to live with Russia would threaten Prussia, and that left one person.

Belarus, Russia's little sister.

Prussia scooted to the back wall into the corner. After the first attempt to escape, his "master" had beaten into Prussia that any attempt to escape would be met with brute force and strict disciplining. Although his fear of Russia had been made evident, Prussia still dreamed of escaping this place eventually, if not soon.

A girl carrying a full tray of food entered the room and placed it in the middle of the room. It actually looked like a meal! He'd never though that some simple soup, bread and a small chunk of meat would look so tasty. Prussia's eyes widened in surprise but he still didn't move.

"... Why are you bringing me my food?" Prussia inquired.

"Shut up," Belarus snapped. "Brother hasn't given you food in a few days and I was feeling generous." Prussia narrowed his eyes, but didn't flare at the girl. He realized with a sick twist in his stomach that his ultimate enemy's sister was kinda cute. A flower among thorns.

An overwhelming feeling of rage rose in his throat. He'd seen her in the room sometimes when Russia would be punishing him. she's never flinched, never moved a muscle. At first Prussia thought that she might try to defend him, he'd hoped that she's be distressed to see the horrible beatings. However, on the contrary, between swings of the metal pipe, he's seen the corners of her mouth twitch upwards.

He wanted to scream at her to get away from him but he held his tongue. She almost looked at him like Russia did, like he was just a piece of meat or a toy that could be thrown away. Most of all, he wanted the girl not to pity him. He hated pity. Why was she "being generous" now?

"Thanks." Prussia said and moved to creep towards his food. Belarus backed off slightly but didn't leave and just watched as Prussia crept towards the tray, like a tiger approaching its prey.

"... This isn't poisoned, is it?" He said suspiciously. He'd been here long enough to not trust anything given to him. He'd already felt the pain poison did to the body after days of starvation.

"No," Belarus said. Prussia regarded her suspiciously. He wouldn't put it past Russia's right hand person to not poison his food. "Eat." Still, Prussia hesitated.

"Here," Belarus knelt down at Prussia's level and dipped her finger in the rich sauce of the soup. She then placed the finger into her mouth, making sure to lick her finger clean afterwards, all the while locking eyes with Prussia. Their gazes did not waver with each other, both sets of eyes unyielding.

Finally, she pulled her finger from her mouth and wiped it clean on the dress she was wearing, which surprised Gilbert. Weren't girls supposed to care about their image or did this one just not care as much? Either way, the girl intrigued him.

He knew very little of her, however he tried to learn more about her the more she visited. She visited only once the first week, then two times the second. She delivered his food when Russia let him eat, but he noticed that her visits delivered more food to him than the other unfortunate servants. Her frequent visits increased steadily until she was the one delivering his food every three or four days.

One day, after doing a whole lot of nothing, Russia entered his cell and closed the door behind him before the girl slipped in and stood a little bit behind him. Her face was stoic and pensive, but she seemed to radiate something that made his heart beat a bit faster... Or perhaps it was just the presence of his captor.

"The food has been good, da?" Ivan said, his hands behind his back, fake smile plastered on his face. Prussia growled softly and shifted away from the two.

He was still hungry, but at least, sometimes, he could make the hunger go away with the "extra food provided". "Now now, that's not nice..."

Suddenly, Prussia was lifted up by his hair and he screamed, but managed to get his legs under him. Prussia swayed slightly, but just glared at Ivan, trying to will the pain from his scalp to go away.

"Well now, Prussia..." Ivan tutted and Prussia immediately sensed something was up. "We're going to be taking a trip and you're invited!" His stupid face is annoying, Prussia thought. Even more annoying then that stupid aristocrat's... Gilbert hated how Ivan made accompanying him sound like a privilege. There was nothing good about following the guy...

Ivan made sure to properly handcuff Gil (not that Gil would ever stand a chance against Russia, especially when Russia was so big and Gil was being deprived of his basic needs to eat and drink). He was led out of his little cell and to the front door.

"If you run," Ivan whispered close to his ear. "I will personally hunt you down. There is no where in my country where you can hide. I will find and catch you." Prussia involuntarily shivered and then shied away from the larger nation, trying to not believe the Russian's words.

The door was opened and Prussia was hit with a stone cold wall of air and he shuddered. He was led to a truck and pushed inside. The car was started and it roared to life, the head lights cutting through the snow and wind. When he was seated inside, Russia held up one finger with a slightly menacing glance before going back inside.

From the small cramped backseat, Prussia sat in silence, listening to the sound of he howling wind. What should I do? he thought. However before he could start thinking of any escape plans that didn't involve him getting caught, Russia came back out. He trudged through the ankle deep snow back to the icy road that the truck was parked on and opened the driver's door, tossing back a deep navy blue shawl.

Just as he was about to pull out of drive way, a forgotten figure ran out with a heavy coat wrapped around her shoulders.

"Wait!" she called and Ivan stopped the car for her and rolled down the window, letting the frigid air pour in like water. Prussia quickly tried draping the shawl around his frame but resorted to just letting it lie over his thighs.

Belarus communicated her message to Ivan in Russian and tugged on the car door and shot him a disbelieving look when he wouldn't let her in the car. He regarded her with a cool look and said something in Russian that Prussia didn't understand but he knew it must've been bad because Belarus's eyes widened and then she walked away stiffly while wrapping the coat around her tighter as if it suddenly weren't there and and bare shoulders were exposed.

Russia pulled out of the driveway and sped down the deserted road. The car ride was long and silent. Prussia would find himself looking out at the vast expanse of snow and think "Who am I kidding? How would there even be a prayer for me to escape and to survive out there...?"

Finally they reached their destination and Russia got out first, then he made Prussia get out. Russia grabbed the shawl that was left on the seat and wrapped it around Prussia's shoulders. He placed a hand on Prussia's shoulder causing Prussia to flinch and try to shy away from Russia's touch but instead Russia just ignored the attempt at evasion and just steered Prussia down the tarmac, towards the mini jet waiting there.

As soon as the two had buckled in (or at least Russia had buckled them both in), the planes engine started and they took off down the runway.

A strange calm settled over Prussia despite sitting next to his tormenter. His stress seemed to peak sitting next to Russia and finally he relaxed, exhausted from being on edge for so long. He slumped away from Russia, leaning his temple on the window pane, feeling it's iciness against his strangely hot skin. His eyes dropped shut and his breathing became slower, sinking into the depths of sleep.

Russia looked over at the former nation and smiled softly. He looked almost angelic, with his lips slightly parted. Prussia was surprisingly devoted, despite being so egotistical.

Everyone had been surprised when Prussia took Germany's spot at Russia's house, but Russia was more than happy when the exchange had been approved. Not only would he get to add to his rag-tag family, but he'd also get to add the albino to his collection of pets.

Gently and carefully, Ivan reached over and stroked Prussia's bruised cheek. He stirred slightly but didn't wake, shifting so that his body was placed more comfortable.

Ivan smiled at the worn out nation beside him. Despite being hungry constantly, he still looked good. His ribs weren't showing and his muscles were still toned.

Eventually, the plane landed and Prussia was woken. Looking almost refreshed, he jerked awake and shied away at the sight of the Russian. It was just pas lunchtime and the sun was slightly hidden through the clouds, but not as hidden like the sun that Russia got.

Prussia felt something strange stir in his stomach. He was still hungry, but it was softer than the raw need to eat. It was like... He was home.

Russia led him to another car that was waiting for them and the two of them got in. the buildings were so familiar... Only when a long stretched structure came into view was when Prussia recognized where he was.

The Berlin Wall.

Immediately, his body tensed up and his mind began coming up with an explanation as to why he was here. Russia parked the car, got out and waited for Prussia to get out. When he finally got out, Russia beckoned for Prussia to walk with him and the two started off parallel to the wall. They were silent for a while and then Prussia noticed something odd. There were no people around. No one was there around the wall. The twelve foot high wall usually had people around, but... There was no one. Where had the people all gone...?

"Russia... Why are we here?" Prussia asked warily. Russia just smiled back at him until the reached a certain section of the wall. Russia stopped walking so Prussia stopped too, anticipating the worst.

"Can you hear me?" Russia called to the sky. What is he doing? Prussia wondered. Who could he possibly calling-

"Ja. Vhy couldn't you have just met me on ze ozther side?" Prussia tensed. West. What as he doing here? What was Russia planning?

"I wanted you to hear something." Ivan smirked at no one. Suddenly, Prussia was grabbed by the neck and slammed into the wall, his head banging against the damned structure.

Gasping at the pain that exploded from the back of his head, he struggled instinctively from being pressed into the wall by his neck.

"... Vhat vas zhat? Russia?" Germany called from the other side. He walked closer to the wall and tried to listen closely. There was definently someone else on the other side with Russia but who?

"Scream all you want," Russia said before pressing himself on Prussia. "No one will help you. You are worthless."

Prussia's body was wracked with pure agony that shot up his spine like electricity and he couldn't believe the animalistic sounds tearing themselves free from his throat. They were pathetic pitiful sounds and he was surprised to taste the salty drops of water as they leaked out of his swollen red eyes and slid past his lips. The grip on his neck lessened, but was still quite painful and he was sure he'd have bruises. Russia grunted and placed sloppy kisses (if that's even what they could be called) on Prussia's jaw line.

At this point, Prussia was just trying to shut his nervous system down, to block out all the sensations his body was feeling but there is always something he'd think he'd remember for as long as he lived.

West. Poor West stuck on the other side. As soon as West heard the other person scream, he recognized who it had been.

"BRUDER!" he'd shouted and started panicking. Germany punched the wall, trying to get through. Although his country was recovering from the war, he only had access to half his forces, and that mean only half of his strength he normally had. He'd winced at every punch, wishing the bricks would just move away so that he could punch the bastard yet he still pounded on the wall until he could bear the pain in his hands. His knuckles and fingers were sure to be bruised and bloody under the torn gloves.

"Prussia! Prussia! Prussia..." West sunk to his knees before the wall. Although Prussia could be frustrating and he though he could be a bother, a constant troublemaker, it was still Prussia who'd taken Germany's spot at Russia's house. Prussia was suffering on the other side and there was nothing he could do to help him. Germany screamed in frustration and sadness. "I'll kill you, Russia!" Germany yelled over the wall. "I'll kill you for what you're doing!"

On the other side, Russia had finished with Prussia by the time West had yelled at him. Prussia had sunk down and leaned against the base of the wall, breathing heavily. He was half dressed but didn't pay the detail any mind as he was just fighting the urge to curl up in into a ball and cry.

The journey home seemed longer and even more awkward. Prussia lost his ability to walk for the trip, despite his weak protests and just let the stronger nation carry him. He didn't move at all from where he was placed and he didn't sleep on the way back. It was if the whole event had traumatized him, Russia thought. He was disappointed. He'd thought it would be harder to break the former nation, but he'd just been like the others. Toothpick weak in Russia's hands.

When they arrived back to the house, it was very early morning, almost where it was supposed to be entering the afternoon. Russia and Prussia were both tired when they returned to a sulking Belarus. She felt worthless, tossed aside by Russia's simple words of "you are not needed for this trip".

When Russia came in through the door she was about to go hug her brother, but then she spotted the albino nation, and hung back. She watched carefully as Her brother went to Prussia's room, setting him down on his bed and left him there. When Ivan went to sleep, Belarus crept back to Prussia's room, opening the door with a soft creek and stepped inside.

Is he dead? She wondered. The only indication that he might be alive was his short shallow breaths that created little puffs of air from his mouth.

"Hey... Are you alright?" She knelt beside Prussia and tried to asses the damages. A very bruised neck, puffy eyes, several red welts on his jaw, shoulders and collar bone and he was half dressed, his clothes ripped open to reveal an already bruised torso. ... And he was only wearing boxers on his lower half. It didn't take even a minute to put two and two together to find out what happened, to which she almost cringed away from Prussia's crumpled form.

But she didn't. She found him fascinating, new, exciting. Not only that but under the bruises and cuts, he really was good looking. There weren't many guys that were easy on the eyes that met Belarus' standards. Could Prussia be a candidate? Despite being her brother's punching bag, he seemed to be able to hold his own.

"Why?" He croaked, keeping his weary eyes on her. "Why don't you just finish me off?" She was surprised. Did he want to die? Although not surprising, as he was being forced to live with Russia much like the rest of the occupants of the Soviet house.

Hesitantly, she extended an unusually gentle hand towards the tired Prussian's face. He looked at her, tired and weary, but made no move to stop her. She touched a particularly ugly bruise on his left cheek and Prussia's muscles twitched slightly. She moved to his blood red eyes that were swollen from salt and gently brushed his eye lid and lashes before moving up to his silver hair. He looked at her almost curiously, his eyes searching her face for answers. Belarus sighed, pulling her hand away from Prussia's soft feathery hair.

"I can't... For some reason! I just can't," she shook her head. "... You're too interesting." She blushed looking away. At her words, Prussia's usually pale cheeks turned rosy. Suddenly feeling very self conscious, he pulled his think sheet over his body.

"... What's your name?" He asked her. She looked at him like he'd just asked a stupid question.

"Bela-" she began to answer anyways.

"No no, I mean... Your real name." Prussia interrupted. Had it been someone else who interrupted her, Belarus would threaten to cut out their throat but with Prussia, it was a whole different case...

"Natalia Arlovskaya," she said clearly. "Yours?"

Prussia smiled weakly. "I wanted to hear it, in case if I died soon..." At this Belarus frowned.

"Aren't you still a nation though? I know we can still die but it's harder to kill us so can't you get through this?" She protested. As soon as the words left her tongue, she frowned even more. It sounds like I don't want him to die, she thought. Brushing it off she tried to strengthen her argument. "Even if you are under custody of brother, it won't be the first time another nation has possession of another nation where the conditions are horrible to life in!" Smiling grimly, Prussia winced as he tried sitting up, his spine not really wanting to move at the moment.

"Ja... But," he closed his eyes for a while and then opened them again, not looking at Belarus. "I don't really have a nation to take care of really. Sure I represent East Germany, but my nation was dissolved." Belarus thought she heard his throat catch but when she tried to listen again, Prussia's voice was perfectly level and very well controlled. "East Germany might hold me for a while but I know that I will disappear eventually and West will stand in my place. I'll become what my brothers are and-"

Belarus slapped him. She slapped him hard across the face and out of instinct Prussia stayed in his same tensed position, as his skin burned where her hand made contact with his cheek. His expression was one of hurt and disbelief. Belarus immediately felt guilty for slapping the bitter Prussian but she didn't show it as she stood up, hands clenched.

"Don't talk like that. Even if you might disappear, don't spend the rest of your life pitying yourself!" With that she turned on her heel and stormed out leaving Prussia in a silent shock as the door was slammed shut. Rubbing the spot where his cheek stung he flopped back down on the bed.

What was wrong with him? His confident demeanor had been utterly suppressed, the negative side of him taken over, all because of that bastard Russia. This would not be acceptable.

Just as he was formulating a plan to stay his usual self, the door opened again and the girl with a bow in her hair poked her head in again, looking guilty.

"Um... Sorry. I didn't catch your name either," she didn't look at Prussia but only kept her eyes pointed to the corner of the room.

The corners of his mouth rose slightly in a soft smile. Prussia found it strange how easy the smile came to him despite being trapped in this place.

"Gilbert. Gilbert Beilschmidt." he met the girl's eyes. Then he added; "the awesome and cool, Kingdom of Prussia."

* * *

**Sorry about the abrupt ending... I think this might be a series as long as my Belarus RPer doesn't get sick of me and if I can manage my computer time and not eat it up like crack. So... yeah. Comment please?**


End file.
